Currently, on many live fire and virtual fire ranges, the instructor must pay close attention to each trainee in order to identify whether the trainee is making fundamental shooting errors. Typically, firearms instructors focus on addressing the four fundamentals of marksmanship: 1) establishing a steady body position in order to observe the target, 2) aiming the weapon correctly and consistently to align the sights with the target, 3) controlling breathing during firing of the weapon, and 4) properly squeezing the trigger. The instructor analyzes these aspects of a shooter to determine whether proper techniques are being applied. For example, the instructor may be trying to detect if a shooters poor performance is due to improper breathing, body position, canting the weapon, improper trigger squeeze, suboptimal point of aim, unsteady position or some combination thereof. This can prove difficult given the high numbers of trainees using the system simultaneously, and is even more difficult on a live range where many of diagnostic sensors are not instrumented on the weapon. To this end, it would be desirable to have a system and method to allow a shooter to provide more consistent and frequent feedback about what mistakes he or she may be making that results in a suboptimal shot.